Letting it Go
by Thunderscourge
Summary: Beaten by the Space and Lost Galaxy Rangers, the Psycho Rangers are left as specters once more. This time though, not all of the Psychos are jumping at the idea of coming back to life. An idea as to why maybe the Psychos do not return this time around.


Okay, I have fixed my computer, saved most of my files, and now ready to start writing again. As such, I decided to write something a bit different from Arkham Asylum, Legend of the Dragoon, .Hack, Dragonball Z and Red vs Blue. The first live action TV show I ever watched was Power Rangers in Space, and after seeing Linkara the comic reviewer talk about it, I must admit I had a lot of old memories come back to me. So you may call this a bit of nostalgia if you want, but I literally could just not let go without writing it down after seeing Linkara mention the Psycho Rangers...

As a side note, Psycho Blue was voiced by Wally Wingert, the guy who voices Riddler in the Batman Arkham games...coincidence?

Anyways, I hope you Ranger fans out there enjoy. This takes place after the third defeat of the Psycho Rangers, where they all die for a second time except for Pink. This takes place right then and there.

* * *

><p>This was not a new feeling. The last time I felt it was a result of a disadvantaged fight, one that in hindsight was a poor fight to pick.<p>

Beside me stood my red armored brother, if I could even call him that. Below us was the battlefield where we had fought our last fight, our dying battle. This fact did not register with my hot-blooded ally, who only could feel rage at this point, "Our bodies? They killed us again! Wait, what are they doing? They are taking them! You will regret this Rangers! Get your hands off of my corpse!"

Below us things had ended and I could see our bodies being collected by the Space Rangers. If I had to guess they would find a place to dump them where we would forever rest, or just throw us out of the airlock once they left the atmosphere. I had no idea, and at the moment, no real care.

The most collected of the group scoffed, looking at the same sight as the rest of us, "Quiet down Red, won't you? They can't hear you."

I had been beaten again. Humiliated by the people I was supposed to kill.

Beside me stood the specters of my partners, and in a way, siblings. And as always they bickered like children.

"Be quiet Black!" The red armored Psycho growled. When Black didn't respond to him, he turned his rage back at our enemies, "This can't be it. It isn't over! I am sick and tired of being beaten by those Rangers!"

We had been crushed by a joint attack by two Ranger teams…after only having just been brought back not long before, the defeat was quite dishonorable. We had not expected to be overwhelmed so badly…their unity was more than enough for our brute force and brutish tactics.

Black shook his head disdainfully, "Well maybe if we tried to do things a little more tactically, like they did with us, we may actually win for once."

As always, Black was speaking sense to us. As always, Red did not heed it.

Moving closer to the ghost of Black, Red let out another growl, "Shut it Black! I am sick of the way you act so superior to the rest of us!"

Black didn't back off and stood still…or rather floated still, "Well maybe I am just tired of being defeated because of our useless leader."

Pointing at his brother, Red continued to vent, "If I could kill you I would! You are so lucky that we're dead!"

Beside me my sister stood, surveying the scene of where we had died once more. She was more deceitful and tricky than the rest of us and I am a bit surprised she managed to be defeated not once, but three times now. Yellow had a habit of using people's traits against them, and the sinister woman didn't seemingly have emotions besides rage. She would watch us be defeated without any sign of caring. That is who she was.

Looking at our group of only four made the deceitful Psycho Ranger decided to speak up, "Speaking of being dead, where is Pink?"

Red looked around and finally realized that we were four, not five as per usual, "Pink? That idiot isn't here…please don't tell me that she somehow survived when we didn't."

Pink had been the first to be killed our first time around.

Black shrugged, looking at the devastation scene below to scan for our sister, "Well maybe something good will come of this. If Pink can kill one of them we can at least regain a little of our dignity."

Killing a Ranger…that was all we lived for, wasn't it? What else was there to our lives?

Red laughed at the idea of our sister actually accomplishing something, "Yeah, but what are the chances of that? If we couldn't beat them five on ten, what chance does she have?"

They only defeated us by teaming up…an onslaught by two entire teams of Rangers was to much for even the dreaded Psycho Rangers to handle. And for what? Why did we need to throw our lives away in such a reckless fashion?

Black continued to oppose our de facto leader, "By doing something simple that I would like to call an ambush. Take on one of them, kill them, and then there is one less Ranger to worry about."

Red continued to laugh evilly, our voices still sounding robotic despite being dead, "You forget who we're talking about though! Pink is a moron!"

Black sighed deeply, understanding but not liking his brother's reasoning, "That may be, but given her circumstances I bet she does it."

We had been all killed before, but that hadn't stopped us. Then we were turned into data cards for what felt like an eternity, but that only made our bloodlust grow.

Now we were dead again…and I could just tell how pointless our entire existences had been up until this point. We had always tried to kill the Power Rangers, but why? We were created to do it.

Red turned to me for support, sending me a look, "Blue, back me up here you idiot."

Red had always irked me. He was a poor leader, and in fact was the most independent of all of us. He would forever be trapped in this cycle, living only to be defeated once again by the Rangers. He had no capability to see past the only thing he knew….

Red yelled at me and shifted his position in the air to face me, "Blue? Look at me when I'm talking to you!"

Grunting, he turned back to watching the completely alive Rangers in front of us carrying our bodies away, "Fine, ignore me. Staying silent won't bring us back. I am going to find some way to do it. I have to because the red Ranger isn't dead!"

Red vanished in a flash of crimson and I knew that he had left to go search for some other way of bringing us to life. Without a word Yellow followed him, but Black did not leave. I stayed still too, caught up within my own thoughts.

Black turned to me, speaking in his normally calm manner, "Blue, if you are open to me asking, what's wrong? You were always the one jumping to kill the rangers, to get brought back so that we could finally finish them off. What's different this time?"

As the only one of I respected, I turned to face Black and spoke, "What's different? Being beaten again…as much as I would love to KILL those Rangers…it made me realize that after we accomplish killing them, what do we have left?"

Black took a moment to reflect and respond, speaking carefully, "Well…I see your point. A psychopath but an intelligent one to the end, you are. We have no purpose, no direction after we defeat the Rangers. Our goal only was to ever defeat them, with no true look into the future. The time we spent as spirits was only focused on finding a way to come back, and a way to defeat them once again. Our time as data cards was spent idly, with no ability to think or fight. And now we are ethereal once more," looking down at his partially transparent hands, he let out a 'breath', "I understand completely."

I too looked down, but mine was to avert any contact between our eyes. I did not feel comfortable speaking about this odd topic, especially not to someone else in this cutthroat group of psychopaths. But then again, who else could I possibly talk to? "I…I don't know what to do now. Our lives have been spent multiple times as the pawns of others, sacrificial beings with the sole purpose of eliminating the Rangers. But that doesn't explain this. Why are we still here? Why are we spirits? Why can we see one another? Why do we linger here time and time again after death? I am so confused…"

Black spoke reassuringly, "Blue, listen to me, we're in this until the end. We're brothers and we always will be. I do not know why we are not dead in the traditional sense, but I do know that our fates are forever linked. We were all born together and we all die together."

Struggling with an idea, I decided to voice a new thought to my companion, "Black…if…if we were given a new lease on life, a new chance…what do you think we would do?"

Black cast me a confused look, one that only those used to understanding helmet expressions could read, "I am afraid I do not understand what you are talking about. Would you care to explain more?"

Still not sure what I was blathering about, I continued, "If we could live again, like be reincarnated, would you want to? Not as the Psychos, but as new people?"

Again, Black paused before responding, "I cannot say. I would be interested in the prospect, but this is all theoretical, right?"

I scoffed at what he said, "Of course…I have no godlike ability for reincarnation. I am just talking hypothetically…I am not sure but…I want a purpose. Killing the Blue Ranger is all I have really ever dreamed of, but I know now that it is pointless," giving a pause, I added, "So, yeah, I'm a bit intrigued with the idea."

Black's voice grew a little more concerned, and I instantly felt myself groan inside. I didn't need him pitying me, "Blue…you're different. And to be honest, I find this to be an improvement save your depression."

Now this was funny. Here we are, dead, and Black finally sees fit to compliment his partner? "Hah, I finally get your approval brother and it is because I realized our futile existence…Black, if we have to walk this plane forever, I would not want to walk it with any other."

"As would I brother. Now, how about you say we look out for Pink? It may be interesting to see what happens with her if she doesn't instantly join us among the not-living."

"Black, was what we did ever truly living?"

He let out a sigh of disbelief, "Blue, I think we have had enough philosophy for the day."

I nodded in understanding, "Got it. Now, let's go watch our sister wreak havoc among those good for nothing Rangers."

I had given up on my own quest to destroy them, but I would still like to see my sister have some success against them.

I had let go of this life and was ready for whatever I had to face now...and for some reason, I felt at peace for the first time in my existance.

* * *

><p>So, like it? Hate it? Think it is odd that I thought about and wrote this? Feedback would be greatly appreciated as I have never written something like this before.<p> 


End file.
